


【茜言万雨】三点零六分

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [19]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 便利店店员和美女富婆（…, 大写的OOC, 年龄差改了, 狗血的419, 真的很狗血, 真的真的真的被我整得很狗血（。, 茜1雨0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮
Series: 玻璃飛船 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 2





	【茜言万雨】三点零六分

加油站在城郊，坐公交到那里需要大概两个小时。“你横跨了大半个城市。”万茜的同事是这么说的。也确实如此，万茜那个小出租屋在城市西边，加油站在城市东边，真的很远。

最近她倒晚班，清闲，但是很累。这个加油站再往前走，出城，没多远就有个服务区，那里比这里便捷得多，所以白天就很少会有人在这里停下，夜晚更不必说。但即便没人，也是要工作的，晚上她得清点、补充货物，还要整理货架，这些事都得在其他同事上白班之前做好。

况且，夜晚总是危险的，她可不敢打瞌睡。加油站周边有几盏路灯，再往远了，就是漆黑的夜，有荒凉的田野与河塘，或陷入死寂的树林。周遭静得让万茜总是怀疑世界上是不是只剩自己一个人了，可偶尔呼啸而过的汽车又会让她从无边的幻想里惊醒。

那是个雷电交加的雨夜。路况不好，万茜来时就在路上堵了好久——老城区的排水系统做得不怎么样，有的地方淹了，公交车不得不改道。雨太大了，能见度很低，加油站旁这条公路上的车辆明显比以往更少。万茜松了口气，觉得今晚这几个小时应该不会有人了，像往常一样熬一熬，捱过去就可以了。

零点左右，万茜打扫好了卫生，地里里外外拖了一遍。收好拖把出来，她才注意到，外面的雨小了些，淅淅沥沥的。玻璃上的雨滴歪歪扭扭往下滑，万茜站在落地窗前看了一会儿，转头发现最靠里的那排货架上方，倒数第二个吊顶节能灯有点打闪。大夏天的，夜里依然很热，便利店里冷气开得很足，万茜看着那排灯，不自觉地瑟缩了一下。

凌晨一点，基本补好了货，万茜弓着腰在小库房里收拾东西。她光听声就能感觉到，外面雨又下大了，雨势急骤，跟天上打翻了个水缸似的，哗啦哗啦往地上灌。万茜晚上没吃多少东西就出门了，这会儿感觉有点饿了，她坐在收银台那儿，手边有之前带来的零食，本来想吃点，又觉得吃了更犯困，所以只喝了点水。

凌晨两点左右，货架也整理完了。两点钟，别人正在席梦思上裹着毯子安睡，万茜在空空荡荡的便利店坐着犯困，支在收银台上撑着下巴的手已经滑下去好几次。捱到快两点半的时候，外面劈了一道很亮的闪电，轰隆隆的雷声随之响起来，货架尽头那个闪烁的灯板终于伴着轻微的电流刺啦声暗了下去。万茜给突如其来的闪电和惊雷吓醒了，坏掉的灯又平添一丝阴森的感觉，好在她是个无神论者，并不觉得这一晚会发生什么离奇故事。

既然清醒过来了，万茜决定找点事做。这次来上夜班之前，她往包里揣了本书——聚斯金德的《香水》，看到网上有人推荐，她也没怎么看简介，就买了。没事做，觉得看手机看得眼睛疼，于是把书拿了出来，准备翻翻。

两点五十六分，她读到有关海洋的部分——

“海像一只胀得鼓鼓的帆船散发出气味，帆船里装着水、盐和冰冷的阳光。海的气味普普通通，但同时又是伟大的、独特的，所以把它的气味分解成鱼、盐、水、海藻、清新等等气味，格雷诺耶总是迟疑不决。他宁愿让海的气味合在一起，把它完整地保留在自己的记忆里，整个地加以享受。”

她喜欢海洋，她总会想象自己某天能生活在海边，她希望每天清晨推开窗户就能闻到海洋咸涩但清新的气味，希望可以沐浴海风，触摸海水。

凌晨三点整，万茜正在对着那几行密密麻麻的小字发呆，突然间，她的余光里出现了一束光。那束光偏离了正确方向——有一辆车离开了公路，正向加油站驶来。万茜好奇地支起点身子，她看到一辆黑色的SUV，那辆车如同暗夜的幽灵，劈开雨帘，向这个方向侵袭过来。

万茜在心里祈祷，希望车主不需要帮助，希望车主不会到便利店里来购物。但是事情没有如她所愿，也许是因为雨下得太大了，云间的神灵没有听到她的愿望。

三点零六分，那辆车的车主——一个穿着黑色连衣裙的女人，推开了便利店的玻璃门。

-

零点左右，张雨绮摔了办公室的门，蹬着高跟鞋，头也不回地走了。她感觉客户都是傻逼，下属都是白痴，全天下没有一个正常人了，日子一天都过不下去了。

凌晨一点她到家了。雨又下大了，噼里啪啦砸在落地窗上，吵得人脑袋疼。张雨绮往床上一倒，简直想一辈子都躺在上面不起来。可是她又爱干净，躺了十分钟，还是爬了起来。她准备好好洗个澡，然后再好好睡一觉，睡饱了再去应付那些烦死人的琐事。

凌晨两点时，张雨绮已经陷入浅睡眠了，可就在这时，一通电话打了进来。张雨绮彻底睡不着了。是她前女友，说是以前合养的猫咪生病了，出于礼貌，跟她说一声。张雨绮火气噌地一下就上来了，听到她说猫已经住院了更是冒火，边换衣服边说要去看看，结果费了半天劲刚拉上裙子拉链，前女友说不用了，现女友陪着呢，不太方便。

张雨绮气得要发疯，觉得一天到晚就没个顺心事，而且分手之后她已经好几个月没性生活了，憋得浑身不得劲。她本来就忙，事情多起来连自己解决一下的工夫都没了，所以每天看到公司那些下班有人接的小姑娘就来气。

两点一刻，换好衣服却被委婉告知不用去了的张雨绮已经气得睡不着觉了。平时休假的时候，张雨绮喜欢去国外转转，换个环境放松下心情，不休假的时候就去健身房之类的地方。她觉得对她来说，除了旅行，健健身或者玩些极限运动，也可以发泄一下情绪。可现在是凌晨两点，根本没地方可去。她又不想去那些小年轻喜欢混的夜场，觉得蹦完了，第二天脖子疼肩疼，腰也疼，哪儿都不对劲。

只剩下一个选择——她准备找条僻静的路，漫无目的飙一个钟头的车，就完了。外面还下着雨，张雨绮在家里踱了两圈，站在窗前犹豫了几分钟，最终还是去玄关那里拿上了包。

开了不到一个小时，让张雨绮更来气的事情发生了，她注意到油表上那个小小的油箱亮了灯，又顺便瞟了眼时间，看到是两点五十六分。正好这时候，导航系统冷冰冰的女声提示她，前面有个加油站。张雨绮决定去那里加个油，然后就回家。

加油站很小，周遭黑漆漆的，只有那一块地方是亮的。张雨绮把车停在自助加油机那儿，给车加油，加好了油，拔了油枪刚准备放回原位，她一转头，目光不经意间扫过去，看到便利店里有个探头探脑的小店员。她想，也不是只有自己一个人倒霉嘛，这个小店员，三更半夜还要上班，也蛮惨的，不如去买点东西照顾照顾这个小店的生意好了。

张雨绮在后座和后备箱摸了半天，也没找到一把伞，只好拿了包，随意用手遮着前额，然后快步向便利店走过去。推开便利店的门时，她看了一眼包里的手机，时间显示此时是三点零六分。

-

那个女人的披肩长发被雨淋湿了些，她那双黑色马丁靴的鞋底也湿了。她的车停在距便利店最近的那个自助加油机旁边，她加完油，就从那儿走向便利店。中间虽然没几步路，但有一段没有遮雨的顶棚，还是会踩湿鞋底。

她在米白的地砖上踩出一串蜿蜒的黑色水渍，万茜捧着书，却没在看，视线顺着书的边缘往地上扫过去。她在心里叹道，晚上才拖的地，等人走了又要拖一遍了。

接着目光又向上移，她打量了一下这个深夜到来的顾客。这是个身材姣好的女人，她没化妆，依然很漂亮，五官精致得像洋娃娃。栗色的长发打着卷，盖住了她裁剪得体的裙子为展示蝴蝶骨而特意空缺出的那部分。她的裙子不到膝盖，修长纤细的双腿没有被任何布料覆盖。她和女人对视了几秒，然后两人不约而同移开了目光。

万茜感觉到自己的喉间不自觉地滚动了一下，她把视线收了回来，顺手摘了眼镜，继续看手上捧着的书。下面的段落写道：“穿过大门入口处的铁栅栏，散发出马车皮革和侍者假发里扑粉的气味，染料木，玫瑰花和刚修剪过的女贞的香味越过高耸的围墙从公园里飘来。”

女人都没往里走，她很快从货架前转回来，在万茜面前的玻璃柜台附近晃了一圈。万茜闻到了某种不属于这个小便利店的气味。那是来自这个女人身上的，某种甜腻的橙花香味。万茜轻呼了一口气，沉下心继续读——

“在这儿，格雷诺耶第一次闻到了真正的香水味：节日加在花园喷泉中的普通薰衣草和玫瑰香水，还有混合着橙花油、晚香玉油、长寿花油、茉莉花油或肉桂油的更复杂、价值连城的香味，这些香味每逢晚上就像一条沉重的带子从华丽的马车后面飘来。”

她又陷入了某种奇异的遐想之中，不知道为什么，她感觉世上只剩下她和这个女人了，瓢泼大雨之外的空间里，已经没有任何生灵存在，世上只有她们所在的这个地方有光源、有生命。

可是女人打断了她的遐想。一盒避孕套被拍在柜台上，两根纤细的、骨节分明的手指摁在盒子上，万茜注意到她做了精致的雾蓝色磨砂美甲。

万茜深吸了一口气，用拇指和食指去夹盒子的两角，准备帮她结账。她用了点力，却没能抽出女人手下摁着的盒子，她抬起头，刚想问她是不是还有别的商品要拿，话尚未出口，就听见女人说：“如果我付钱给你，你愿意跟我去车上待一会儿吗？”

-

张雨绮进了店，没走两步，先扫了那个店员几眼。是个姑娘，看上去还挺年轻，张雨绮觉得她应该比自己小。小店员留着短发，戴了副细框眼镜，看着眉清目秀，挺漂亮的。她穿着藏青色的员工衬衫，店里冷气开得挺足，她也不找件外套穿，两条细细的胳膊就那么露在外面。张雨绮跟她对视了几秒，注意到她的眼睛非常漂亮，稍稍下撇的眼尾让她看上去很乖，像纯良无害的动物幼崽。

小店员规规矩矩坐在那儿，手上捧了本书，似乎没有要跟张雨绮搭话的意思。她甚至把眼镜摘了，头也埋得更低，一副拒人于千里之外的模样。张雨绮往里走了两步，又转回来，突然就来了兴致，想逗逗小店员。她从柜台旁边的小架子上拿了盒套子，往小店员面前一拍——但也不是真想买，毕竟那玩意根本派不上用场。

“如果我付钱给你，你愿意跟我去车上待一会儿吗？”

半是开玩笑半是认真地说完这句话之后，张雨绮心里立马就抖了一下。她猛然惊醒似的心想着，完了，这小姑娘肯定以为我脑子有问题，操，怎么能说出这种话啊，要不啥也别拿赶紧跑吧，脸都丢没了……

打死她她也想不到的事情发生了，小店员居然认认真真回答她：“对不起小姐，我还在上班，暂时走不开。”

什么啊？这是……有那个意思？

短短几秒内，张雨绮在脑子里做了一番激烈的思想斗争。她觉得本来脸都不要了，干脆得寸进尺一下算了，于是又试探性地问：“这不是没人么？外面雨下那么大，走开一会儿没事的吧？”没想到小店员指着朝向门口的那个监控，一板一眼回她：“有监控呢。”

“你们老板会查这个？不会吧，”张雨绮又倾过去几寸，“关掉它呢？老板会发现吗？你就编个瞎话说它坏了嘛。”

小店员犹豫了一下，手上捏着眼镜腿，把眼镜掰得扯得摇来晃去。她沉默了十几秒，才开口说道：“那个我可以关了。但只能在这儿，我不想去车上……还有，那个，你不用给我钱，我不是那个……”

张雨绮立刻懂了她的意思。这小店员真挺有趣，考虑要不要跟陌生人打炮的时候居然脸不红心不跳，而且要求还挺多。张雨绮环顾四周，感觉有点为难，这便利店本来就不算大，到处都是货价，也没个好施展的地方啊……

“到我这儿来。”小店员不慌不忙去关了设备，然后就向她伸手：“柜台干净的，我才擦过。我还有衣服，可以垫一下。”

嚯，这么井井有条，挺熟练啊？

张雨绮想，这小店员看起来那么瘦，手腕细伶伶的，没想到力气还挺大，她把柜台上的东西往旁边推了推，空出来块地方，然后搂着张雨绮，帮她坐了上去。张雨绮居高临下，和小店员对视了一下，心里叹道，长得还真是漂亮，白捡一个小美女……哎不对啊，怎么这就开始脱我衣服了？

小店员抱着她，摸到她裙子的拉链，上手就要去拉。张雨绮吓得差点蹬人一脚，慌乱地去抓她的手：“别这么猴急啊，你没跟女人……你不做前戏的吗？再说了，你又不愿意去车里，这店里灯开那么大……”

“你不想脱？”小店员直接帮她说出来了。张雨绮红着脸点头，不再看她。小店员会了意，停下手上的动作。她可能在想，不全脱掉的话，掀裙子总该可以，于是转而探向了裙子的下摆。但刚碰到衣料，她又把手收了回去。张雨绮还没问她怎么了，就见她一声不吭搓起了手，搓了半天，才又贴上她的腿根。

她考虑得周全，但即使搓过了，她的指尖还是有些冷，温凉的触感让张雨绮轻吟了一声。小店员停了一下，用眼神询问她是否可以继续，张雨绮点了点头，搭着小店员的肩，示意她别停。

小店员便轻按着她的腿，凑上去吻她的侧颈。她的脸也凉凉的，贴上来很舒服，她的吻湿润又温暖，张雨绮被她亲得小声呻吟起来。小店员吻够了她的颈，就开始往下移，在她胸口浅浅地啄了一遍，然后就着她宽松的裙子，从下摆探进另一只手，没两秒就解了内衣，不轻不重揉起藏在布料下的两团绵软。

“你叫什么呀？”张雨绮搂着小店员的肩问她。问完了，还坏心思地拿舌尖舔了一下她红透了的耳廓。她明显感觉到小店员轻颤了一下，手上的动作都有些僵了，她顿了片刻才回答：“万茜。”

张雨绮“嗯”了一声，也不想深究是哪两个字，她觉得这是随口编的也说不定。但为了回报小店员，她决定告诉她自己的真名。“作为交换……张雨绮，我的名字，”她伏在万茜的耳边呵气似的说，“叫姐姐就行了。”

万茜点了点头。她用手指捻按起她挺立的乳首，然后小声问道：“下面……可以吗？”张雨绮早就给她撩拨湿了，巴不得她再快点，于是点了头，又指指自己放在另一边的包：“我那儿有套。”

准备妥当后，万茜已经完全热起来的手贴着张雨绮的鼠蹊部摸过去。她屈着关节，隔着薄薄的布料顶弄两下，然后就把碍事的部分拨到一边去了。那里又湿又热，张雨绮哼唧一声，捏了捏万茜的肩膀，万茜会意，指尖在滑腻处轻转两圈，然后探进了湿软的入口。

张雨绮很快就适应了一根手指，她扭着腰要她再加一根。万茜的第二根指一送进去，就被软韧湿热的内壁包裹了，她温柔地摸了摸上面肿胀的红粒，轻声安抚道：“放松点儿，你太紧了。”“没事的……可以，动一动。”张雨绮红着脸，往后倾了点身子。万茜吸了一口气，手上稍稍加快了速度：“难受就跟我说。”

急促的呻吟喘息声和淫靡的水声回荡在小小的便利店里，冷气开得很足，但万茜的额前还是布了一层薄汗，张雨绮更是被欲望烧得颈间都透着粉红。她无助得像海洋里一片漏水的小舟，一会儿死死撑着柜台的边缘，一会儿又抓着万茜的手臂。窒息般的快感像潮水一样涌上来，让她想要求救。

高潮过后，张雨绮的腿颤得厉害，她胸口剧烈起伏着，坐在那儿喘。万茜有点不好意思，帮她理了理裙角，然后在她面前站定，不知道下一步该做什么。她想等张雨绮先说再见。

理了下裙子，又顺了顺头发，张雨绮开口了：“咱们换个地方。”万茜没应，只是眯着眼，歪头看着张雨绮。她脸上写满了疑惑，因为没想到这女人还要做。她还以为她该走了。下一秒，万茜注意到，张雨绮向便利店那面摆了吧台桌的落地窗看了过去。

“过来啊，”张雨绮向她勾了勾手指，“又没人，你怕什么？”

万茜仍能闻到女人身上的花香味，她看着她潮红的脸和没有完全整理好的裙子，沉默几秒，迈开了步子。她往前一步，张雨绮就退一步，直到退无可退。她被卡在万茜和吧台之间，桌子抵着她的背，这让她有点难受。张雨绮抬肩，往后斜了一下，刚想转动身体，却被万茜揽住了腰。“坐上去。”她说。这句话像是一道命令，不容置喙。

新一轮的进攻比刚才猛烈许多，万茜好像不再收着，甚至开始用犬齿轻咬张雨绮的耳垂和脖颈。殷红的吻痕像小小的花，印在泛红的皮肤上，一朵又一朵，组成一幅妖冶的画。

吧桌比刚才的柜台窄得多，也要高很多，张雨绮只好把腿架在万茜的肩上。越过万茜，她看见货架尽头有一盏灯是暗的。其他的灯板依旧亮着耀眼的光芒，明晃晃的白光似乎就在她眼前闪动。冰凉的窗户贴着她的脊背，隔着玻璃，她听见外面淅淅沥沥的雨声。她有种错觉，她感觉那些水迹透过了玻璃，贴着她的皮肤蜿蜒滑落。

万茜抽送的速度越来越快，除此之外她还时不时屈起指节揉按着敏感的组织，害得张雨绮抑制不住的呻吟和哀求声越发沙哑。雨滴往下坠落，快感则从脊柱向上爬去。第二次高潮来得很快，痉挛和颤抖让张雨绮把身前的人抓得更紧。她拉着万茜的前襟，俯下身，讨好似的吻上了万茜的唇——她的确和她想象中一样，柔软且温暖。

-

清理完自己，张雨绮绾起头发，从后面的洗手间走出来，她看到万茜站在原地没动。她又往万茜那里走了两步，突然就不想一个人回车上了。

“我不想现在就回去……我在这儿陪你行吗？等你下班了，我带你回城里，可以吗？”说这话时，张雨绮始终垂着眼不敢看万茜，她怕被拒绝。她没想到万茜几乎没有犹豫：“那你别在前面坐着了，这么晚了，你要不嫌弃，后面有个躺椅，你去歇会儿吧。”

小仓库有个折叠躺椅，是给上连班的员工中午休息用的，躺椅展开来差不多就能把那两平空地占满了。万茜把张雨绮带到那里，叫她自己躺会儿，然后哄小孩儿似的跟她说：“我就在外面，早上我会叫你的，别担心。”

回去坐了几分钟，万茜想了想，把自己带来的那件薄外套找了出来，给张雨绮送了过去。门本来就是半掩着的，她推开来，看到张雨绮已经睡着了。张雨绮抱着双臂，像只在窝里酣睡的猫咪。

万茜把空调温度调高了些，然后把外面弄得乱七八糟的椅子都归了位，地也重新拖了一遍。坐回柜台时她看了眼时间，发现已经快五点了。她打了个哈欠，看向窗外，外面天还黑着，但夜里那场好似要下到下个世纪的雨，不知在何时已经停歇了。

快到换班时间时，万茜把张雨绮喊了起来，张雨绮坚持要到车上等着她，万茜拗不过她，只好答应了。上车的时候，还没系安全带，张雨绮就递过来一张纸，万茜顺手接过来，看了一眼。不是名片，是张写着姓名和电话号码的白纸。她有点想笑，觉得这个漂亮女人实在是很好玩儿，什么年代了还这么老套，要是想加联系方式，直接手机扫一下不就好了。

但转念一想，又猜她多半是觉得尴尬。大半夜的，走进店里，莫名其妙就要一个正在上班的店员睡她……万茜想，自己也真是疯了，发生这种事，她直接打电话报警都不过分，怎么就说睡就睡了。

她低头仔细看了看那个签得跟朵花儿似的名字，然后在心里念道，张雨绮。她想，原来是这么写的，念起来倒还蛮好听。

两个人都不说话，过了半分钟，张雨绮打破了沉默，问万茜她家在哪儿。万茜跟她随便说了条市中心的街，让她在那里把自己放下。张雨绮应了一声，发动了车。

一路无话。

张雨绮知道万茜是随便说了个地方。也正常，在上班的地方跟个陌生人折腾了一晚上，陌生人还要送她回家，她哪能随随便便再暴露自己家地址呢。但到了目的地之后，张雨绮还是有点不死心：“到这儿就可以了？”万茜点了点头，解了安全带，手都搭上车门把手了，突然又收回来。她在她的背包里摸了摸，掏出一个很迷你的毛绒小熊挂件，她把那玩意递到张雨绮面前：“这个送你。开心点儿，以后别再大半夜一个人到外面乱转了。”

说完话，万茜头也不回地下车了。张雨绮握着那个小熊，愣了半天没回过神来，直到外面响起扰人的喇叭声，她才匆匆忙忙收起小熊，发动了汽车。

-

周末的时候，前女友把宠物医院的地址给了张雨绮，跟她说可以去看看猫咪，小家伙已经好差不多了，也快出院了。张雨绮看了半天微信，觉得也没什么事可做，还是决定去看看。本来她在想，要不要去那个加油站碰碰运气，看能不能️️再见到小店员，但转念一想，又怕小店员觉得自己有神经病。她劝自己，联系方式都给了，人家要是想联系，早就联系了，都等了三天了还没个动静，那人家就是没意思呗。没意思就没意思，不就是个小收银员嘛，她不就是技术好了点儿，又漂亮了点儿，不就是有点温柔嘛……

张雨绮腾地一下站起来，决定立刻出门去宠物医院看崽，她禁止自己再对那场过于激烈的一夜情想个没完。

看完毛孩子，张雨绮从宠物医院的正门出来。她站在门口掏车钥匙，但包太深了，摸了半天没摸到，直到头都快伸进去了，才看到钥匙在哪。钥匙上挂着那天小店员给她的小熊，张雨绮看了两眼，用拇指捏了捏小熊的肚子，自言自语道：“你妈妈在哪儿啊？我都不认识她，怎么老想着她啊？”

“张小姐？”

张雨绮吓得一个激灵，随之是一声脆响——她手上的钥匙掉地上了。

穿着卡通印花T恤，戴着鸭舌帽的小店员在她跟前俯下身，捡起了钥匙，还帮她拍了拍小熊身上的灰，然后才把钥匙递到她手上。张雨绮吓得眼睛瞪得溜圆，卡壳了半天才张嘴，连道谢都忘了：“你怎么在这儿？”

可万茜还没给出回答，她就拉着人的手，往自己停车的地方跑。万茜摸不着头脑，虽然大概知道这个女人做事想一出是一出，但也不知道这又是在唱哪出戏。

张雨绮把她推进车后座，自己也挤上去。她握着万茜的手，喘着粗气，仿佛刚跑了一公里。她有点紧张地问她：“你没觉得我脑子有病吧？”万茜笑了出来，她摇摇头：“没有啊，你……”

话没讲完，万茜就被张雨绮堵上了嘴。张雨绮好像换了一种香水，但仍是浓郁的花香，万茜觉得自己几乎能从她唇齿间尝到花蜜的味道。怀里的人又香又软，万茜不忍心拒绝，搂着腰把人又拉近了两寸。

分开的时候，张雨绮的脸红透了，她低着头，小声解释：“对不起，这么说可能有点怪，但我真的，这几天都在想着你……你为什么不联系我啊，不喜欢我？”

“不是啊，那天回家有点感冒。昨天刚好，今天又要来这边办事，所以没来得及……而且我觉得，可能，我的工作不是太好，也许你……”

“我不介意这些的，”张雨绮摇摇头，“你来这儿干嘛？你也养宠物吗？”万茜隔着车窗，指了指宠物医院大门上挂着的牌子：“我来面试。之前来过一次了，今天又喊我过来。你呢？”

“我来看我家……朋友家猫，”张雨绮差点咬着舌头，“你要到这里上班呀？那不是挺好的嘛，我真的不介意你在哪儿工作，只要处得来，你送我颗玻璃球子我都开心……所以你愿不愿意……”

万茜握着她的手，想了一下，向她点了点头。张雨绮笑得像个得了糖果的小朋友，她坐那傻乐了半天，然后问她：“你真叫万茜吗？”

“真叫这个啊。”

“草字头那个字？”

万茜没说话，拉着张雨绮的手，在她手心里一笔一画写下“茜”这个字。

“你名字挺好听的，”张雨绮笑眯眯看着她，“现在有空吗，要不我请你吃个晚饭？”万茜愣了一下：“啊？我今天也没好好收拾一下……”

“没事儿，我也没。走嘛，我开车。”说完她就要开门去主驾，却被万茜拉住了手。万茜支支吾吾的：“张小姐，如果这是第一次约会，你不要太破费……我跟你AA也可以……”

“为什么老叫我‘张小姐’？不是跟你说了嘛，叫姐姐或者小雨姐就行。”

万茜沉默了两秒，突然压了过去。一只手从张雨绮衣服下摆探进去，另一只手在她飘着花香味的发间滑过。微湿的唇堪堪蹭过张雨绮的颈，然后移向耳际。“张小姐，对不起，回去之后我查过你啦。这种称呼不能乱叫的，我比你大三岁哦，”张雨绮感觉到万茜温热的鼻息洒在自己耳后，“不着急的话，在你车上再待一会儿也行……”

张雨绮迷迷糊糊地想，卧槽，本来以为是被可爱小妹妹睡了，没想到是个漂亮姐姐……靠，她到底怎么保养的？

-

**END**


End file.
